


Disparate Parts

by duckmoles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckmoles/pseuds/duckmoles
Summary: Comfort in the dead of night.For the prompt:"Supernatural AU, where either two or three are supernatural creatures and need to adjust for each other"





	Disparate Parts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/gifts).



> for the stuckony exchange!!! hope u like it!
> 
> tysm to [nat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_cat) who deserves THE WORLD. check our her stuff pls

Tony wakes up in the middle of the night to the sound of whimpering. He blinks open his eyes, spares a glance at the pale glow of the alarm clock shining a flickering 4:15. Bucky's still out. Steve is next to him on the bad, shaking, unable to stop the whimpers and growls from escaping. 

"Hey," Tony says, soft, pressing a hand to Steve's trembling back. Steve jerks, and then gasps awake, almost kicking the blankets off of the bed as he startles to a sitting position. 

"JARVIS," Tony mumbles under his breath, and the lights turn on, illuminating the room in a wash of dim warm tones. With the light on, Tony can see the sheen of sweat covering Steve's body, the rapid rise and fall of his chest as he tries to catch his breath. There's protocol for this, and Tony knows it. He sits up, mirroring Steve's own movements, and starts rubbing Steve's back in slow, methodical circles. "Hey," he murmurs. "Steve. Steve." 

Steve sucks in a deep breath of air. "God," he says, staring down at his hands. " _Tony._ Tony. I'm so -"

Tony scoots forward, grabs Steve's hands in his. "I know," he says. Tony pulls his head into his lap, gently carding through his hair. 

And Steve, by inches, by ticking seconds, relaxes.

An hour later, that's how Bucky finds them, Steve half-asleep in Tony's lap, Tony, entirely exhausted, petting him. At least this time there weren't any claws. 

Bucky pads closer, careful to keep his footsteps as quiet as possible. Steve sleeps lightly around this time each month, ears perked and jerking awake at every tiny disturbance. It's hard on all of them. 

"It bad?" Bucky asks, eyes hooded as he scans Steve up and down. 

"Not as much as last time," Tony says quietly. "It's getting better." He pauses, looks at Bucky's face. "Bucky, you got a little -" Tony reaches up with his spare hand, wipes at his own mouth. 

Bucky's eyes widen, and he quickly reaches up to dab away the spots of blood at the corner of his lips. "Sorry," he says. "I ran out after I got your text, I didn't have time to-" 

Tony rolls his eyes. He loves him, but he can be so _dense_ sometimes. "C'mere," he says, tugging Bucky so he's squished side by side on the bed with them.

It's a small bed, the one they got when they first moved in together, mostly broke and wholly desperate. Tony still remembers the first night they spent together, huddled together under a comforter, Bucky, newly bitten, shaking with a feral hunger, Steve, fighting against the tug of the full moon, Tony between them, biting back the memory of Howard telling him to _get out_ and to not come back until he's taken over the company proper and to stop associating with _degenerates_. 

But now - now things are better. They have a steady rhythm, and they're all - better. Bucky has a dependable supplier for the blood he needs, Steve is getting a handle on his urges, and Tony is adapting to the two of them, to this bold new life he's found himself in. 

Bucky's cold, he always is, but it's a welcome contrast to Steve, who's always run hot, even before he was turned.

Tony yawns. It's still early, and he'd only gotten an hour of sleep before he woke up. Bucky's eyes, sharp as ever, catch the movement.

"Go back to sleep," Bucky says. "I can take it from here." 

Tony yawns again. He presses a kiss to the edge of Bucky's mouth. He tastes like iron. Bucky doesn't like that, doesn't like being reminded that he's not human - that he hasn't been ever since he came back to the States, dishonorable discharge in hand, _different_ in a way he couldn't and didn't deal with, not until Steve helped drag him out of that pit - but Tony likes it. Likes the reminder that Bucky's taking care of himself. 

Bucky moves back slightly, says, "I can tell you haven't slept all day. Go. To. Sleep." Bucky punctuates each word by pushing Tony back a little harder until Tony's laying flat on the bed, Steve sprawled all over him. 

The snoring emitting from Steve abruptly stops as Tony's back hits the sheets, and a quiet, sleepy, "Tony? Bucky?" drifts up from Tony's lap. 

"We're here," Bucky says. "Both of us. Go to sleep, you two. I'll keep watch." 

They're not in the army struggling to gain recognition, not in the back alleys of Brooklyn ready to pick a fight at a moment's notice, not hiding in a closet and pretending their only friends aren't robots - they don't _need_ someone to keep watch. They're safe. 

The sound of Steve's snores starts up again. Bucky's hand drifts through Tony's hair, soft and gentle despite the coldness. 

Tony falls asleep like that.


End file.
